The proposed pilot study builds upon the Community Child Health Network Study (CCHN), an on-going NIH- funded multi-site research project that focuses on the reasons for disparities in maternal and child health development as well as the effect of paternal involvement on birth outcomes. In order to best research health disparities, this project will draw upon a community-based participatory research (CBPR) model. This current project, which focuses on the Los Angeles site of CCHN (CCHN-LA), is built upon a CBPR conceptual framework that was created by L. Jones, et al. and modified to include the concept of community-academic partnered participatory research (CAPPR). CAPPR are collaborative research projects conducted in a way that emphasizes equal partnership for community and academic entities, while building capacity for partnered planning and implementation of research informed programs. This framework will be the basis for achieving the following specific aims: (1) To systematically document the history of community-based participatory research in the CCHN-LA research study;(2) To identify the facilitators and the barriers to community-based participatory research in the CCHN-LA research study;(3) To develop measures of success for community- based participatory research;and (4) To disseminate the findings from this research study to a variety of relevant audiences, that is scientific, community/neighborhood, CCHH-LA study participants, and policymakers. The study uses both qualitative and quantitative analyses to achieve these specific aims. Key informant interviews with academic partners as well as dialogue sessions with community partners (members of the Healthy African American Families Preterm Workgroup) will be done at baseline and at 6 month intervals. This will provide the research study with a historical background of the CAPPPR process as well as information regarding ongoing activities that presumably engage the community and academic partners. In addition, the community partners will meet on a monthly basis and a participant survey will be obtained after each of the session. The survey is meant to elicit their perspectives on CAPPR at that point in time. At three time points in the study, the data from all research activities will be reported back to the community and academic partners for their feedback. By documenting the history and progression of the CAPPR process in a city-wide study, insight into the utilization of CAPPR as a quality improvement tool for health disparities research will be obtained. The proposed pilot study builds upon the Community Child Health Network Study (CCHN), an on-going NIH- funded multi-site research project that focuses on the reasons for disparities in maternal and child health development as well as the effect of paternal involvement on birth outcomes. This current project, which focuses on the Los Angeles site of CCHN (CCHN-LA), is built upon a community-based participatory research (CBPR) conceptual framework that has been changed to include the concept of community-academic partnered participatory research (CAPPR). This study will document the history and progression of the CAPPR process, identify ways that improve or hinder the process, and develop measures of success for CBPR within the CCHN-LA study.